Chasing Shadows
by Swallows Fly as Free as a Bird
Summary: ((Sequel to Shadows in the Light)) Having Maria and her newborns after the twins, Alessandra and James, Dominetta runs away from Alec and Volterra to protect them in La Push. This follows the years after the events of "Shadows in the Light". :) Alec/OC
1. Alessandra

My mother held me close. Her cold, stone like arms wrapping me in a tight, protective embrace as I had James near me and her. The sun shone on all of us in the open field, the wolves of Jacob's pack growling behind us as they readied to attack the newborns and Maria. My mother's gold eyes looked back to glowered to the brunette woman who we've been running from all our lives. It's been three years since leaving Volterra for the safety of La Push, where me and my twin have been in the care of mom, Renesmee, Jacob, Embry, Leah and Seth. My family, the Cullens, have also been here for us. Aunt Alice or Rosie caring for us from time to time.

They taught my mother to hunt only animal blood, and she's adapted well into the La Push packs and Cullen coven. Me and my twin have Renesmee and my mother homeschooling us both in world culture, literature, music and math. We can't go to normal schools, for we are special children according to Grandpa Carlisle and everyone here in Forks. Aunt Rennie says we are like her, children that were born from a special union of a human and vampire. Every time I ask what that means, mom cuts in and says I'll understand when I'm older. I hate it when she says that.

I don't know much on my father, but I know his name is Alec. I remember that much from my time in Volterra, the memory forever in my mind in times of need. I would recall it, with all vividness from the stormy night, to the soft red eyes he had. His dark brown hair, his love towards my mother and what he told her of Maria, the woman standing before us with five other red eyed people.

The leader of that group was Maria and her mate, Damien, as they stood with a red head, freckled and small framed girl, a blonde with sharp features on her face and body, an Asian man with long jet black hair, a man with a hard, tanned Hispanic face, and another woman who had soft eyes, and stood above the red head and blonde. Her face kindhearted and inviting if it wasn't for the hungry, red eyes that met mine, sending a shiver up my spine as I read her expressions. She was going to kill me, my family, and my friends of the La Push pack and Cullens.

"Maria." My mother's voice called out in anger, gripping my brother and I as we both hugged her from around the waist. Aunt Alice said this would happen, and they had to leave as soon as possible from the safety of my home I grew up in, La Push. I wish I could use my special gifts, as Aunt Rennie and mom called it, and wipe her memory clean, but I couldn't clear feelings. Feelings of hate, of love, of happiness, of sadness...

"Dominetta, my my, look of how they've grown. They look like you and their daddy, Alec." I felt my mother cringe and flinch at hearing that name, her golden eyes turning to the Cullens for support as Uncle Eddie took a step forward with Aunt Bells.

"Maria, you are trespassing on Cullen and Quilete territory. You need to leave now or face us." Uncle Eddie defended, as I felt Aunt Bells' shield surrounding all of us in its protection. I smiled smugly to the angry people here to hurt us, knowing we are safe from their powers if Aunt Bells uses her gift. My thoughts were cut short when we heard something arriving from the right of us, across the field of lilacs and roses, there stood another group of dark cloaked figures, their red eyes glaring to Maria before turning to mom, James and I. I widened my eyes in shock and surprise as I remembered those red eyes, the ones that belonged to no one else but my...

My father.

Alec Volturi.

I buried my face into my mom's stomach as James curiously watched on, the new group of cloaked people slowly making their way closer to my family and I. I gripped my mother's shirt tightly in the balls of my little fists, digging deep into her blue shirt until I could smell her sweet perfume of roses and flowers. I inhale it deeply, finding her scent soothing as I felt a new presence in front of my mother, James and I. A more intimidating, stronger feeling and scent as I tried to block it out with my mother's perfume.

_No, no, no, no. It's him, my father. Alec..._

I tried to drown out any noises, any new smells, sensing that Maria and her group had fled. Leaving my family, the Cullens and La Push pack, alone with these cloaked figures. I felt my mother tense up, backing away slowly with James and I still hugging her waist. I could almost hear her taking deep hurried breaths, scared at what this red eyed man could do to her or us.

"Dom-" There was a lengthy pause, a scary silence as I closed my eyes and expected the worse. I then heard something like a soft whimper of happiness, my mother still holding me as she stroked my long light brown hair.

"It's okay Alessandra." She whispered softly down to me, the hint of anger and worry escaping from her voice from earlier. I pull my head away slightly from the safety of her waist, looking out into the red eyes of the familiar face that I remembered so vividly. His soft eyes almost brimmed with tears if I didn't know better, he was a vampire.

And he was my biological father.

I left the safety of my mother's arms and looked to the vampire watching me slowly, his eyes warm and soft as he then looked up to my mom. He made eye contact with her for a few moments before she sobbed quietly, both of them hugging each other tightly as if there was some lost time between them.

"Dominetta." He cried out in joy and repeatedly kissed her, holding her close as he realized he had me and James watching in curiosity and confusion.

"Ja-James." He stuttered, crouching down to James' eye level before pulling him into a tight hug. James awkwardly returning it as he looked across to me with a confused look. I shrugged and stifled a laugh at my brother's confusion. He turned to me and smiled brightly, getting off the ground as he stood before me. I inched away slightly, afraid of what this human blood drinker could do to me when he crouched down to my level.

"Hi." He said softly, smiling down to me as he then stroked my cheek lovingly.

I smiled weakly and stopped backing away, looking deep into his eyes as he continued talking.

"Do you remember who I am?" He asked pleadingly, almost as if he wanted to hear me speak for the first time. I slowly nod, my eyes still trained into his as he nods as well, taking in this moment.

"Do you know what I am?" I nod again, he was a vampire and my dad. He nodded again, rubbing the bridge of his nose until he smiled and pulled me into a tight, warm hug that a father gives to his daughter. The ones Uncle Eddie gives to Aunt Rennie, the ones I see when we drive past schools and I see the happy little children run into their daddy's and mommy's arms. I would get so jealous and wish I could meet my daddy, never telling my mom about how I really felt. No longer, I have my daddy right here. Right now. With my mommy and brother, like a real family.

"Good."

* * *

**Alright! "Chasing Shadows" chapter 1/prologue! :) Alec/Ale- father/daughter moment! :D **

**Just to not confuse anyone, this story will take place from when they leave Volterra to this chapter. I'm just setting the mood for the story. :) **

**Next chapter will be heart breaking :( but it must be done. They leave Volterra as little babies. :'( **

**Hope you like it, and it was really touching to right this. ;) I am thinking about writing in Ale's POV the entire story, what do you say guys? Should it be Ale POV, or alternate through different characters? Or should I stick to third person? :)**

**Hope you liked it. :) This is the sequel to "Shadows in the Light", so read that first if ya haven't yet. :P**

**Love,**

**Andrea :DDD**


	2. Dominetta: Running Away

I stood out in the balcony, the sunlight bathing my pale skin as it was illuminated like diamonds. I held my hand away from me as it glittered in the light, admiring every little detail of my hand. Being a vampire was still a new experience, and the various bright colors of the garden stood out from the greenery, the smells of sweet nectar and pollen filling my nostrils as I heard a familiar deep voice behind me and put two hands around my waist.

"Beautiful. Isn't it?" He whispered in my ear as I felt his lips travel from my ear down my neck. I close my eyes and sigh, shrugging him off as I stepped away, my thoughts occupying me with plans of going to Shanghai, where the Chinese coven was awaiting the arrival of me and the twins. He stands in front of me and puts either of his strong hands on my waist, pulling me close to his chest. I try to smile, to show I'm happy and enjoying my time in eternity, to brighten his day and show that I am glad about the twins and being with him.

But, I can't.

I just lower my gaze to his chest, focusing in on a particular button on his coat as I continue thinking on Shanghai. I feel his hand move from my waist to my chin, lifting it so my eyes met his. His red eyes were worried and caring, almost telling me that I was hurting him. That I was giving him the impression of being unhappy, when I knew I wasn't. I just was preoccupied.

"What troubles you?" Alec asks softly, his eyes searching mine for a answer but I put on a smile, straightening up in his grasp and giving him a confident look.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I tell him, my voice full of cheer and mock happiness. I couldn't do this, not to him. He returns my smile and leans down, giving me a light, passionate kiss on the lips as his hands wrap tighter around my waist. I pull away and grin mischievously, running my fingers up and down his chest as I spoke.

"Now, now. Be still." I say coolly and he smirks, removing a hand from my waist and takes my hand that trailed up and down his chest. He holds my hand up to his lips and kisses every finger, stopping when he reached my wedding ring. I smirk when I remember that moment months ago. the night in the gardens, that same garden below us as we stood on the balcony. The white diamond was nothing compared to the light on our skin, my hand and ring sparkling as I then realized we both stood in the sunlight. He smiles and kissed the ring, letting go of my hand as he pulls me away from the balcony and into the room.

"Where are the twins?" I ask hurriedly, realizing that they weren't here as I perk up in alert, ready to find them if Maria took them. My mind trails to the worse, u could feel my fists clench and my eyes glare around the room until Alec's chuckle interrupts my thoughts.

"Temper, temper. They're with Uncle Demetri and Aunt Jane." He whispers, my body relaxing as he then runs a hand up my sides. I smirk and nod, pushing him to the bed as he curiously watches me. I smirk and sit on the bed, looking down to him as he raises a brow and slyly runs a hand up my arm.

"They're okay?" I ask softly and he nods, pulling me down.

"Yes."

* * *

He left to go on guard, relieving Felix of duty and leaving me alone with Alessandra and James. I watch the two crawl around and occasionally zone out, stare at the wall and then burst into giggles. I laugh softly, opening my arms to have Alessandra crawl over to me as she eagerly makes her way towards me, clambering onto my lap and her little chubby hands waving in the air as she reached for my face.

"Hey Ale." I coo and hold her little hands in mine, smiling and resting my forehead in hers as her big sea green eyes look up into mine, bright and cheery. I laugh again and kiss her little button nose, backing away and bringing her to my chest.

"You ready Ale? I'm not." I whisper softly, James making his way to my lap as well and looking up to me with his gold hazel eyes.

Just like me.

I smile weakly and kiss him on the top of the head, bringing them both close to me as I stand up and walk to the bed. I set them down carefully and watch them bounce on the bed slightly, clapping their hands together in glee as they then played with the pillows. I smile softly again, going under the bed where the suitcase and messenger bag lay hidden, slightly dusty but nothing too bad. I dust it off, James sneezing quietly from the dust as he sat next to the back bag. I laugh to myself and shake my head, unzipping the bag and finding a note, from Alice.

"Bless you." I mumbled as I silently read the note, James laughing at my response before going over to his sister.

_Dominetta, _

_You need to leave now. There are eye contacts and passports in here. You leave in 45 minutes, on the Chinese jet liner leaving to Shanghai. Flight 1452, in gate 7. _

_Don't write a letter goodbye. They'll track you from it then. I'm so sorry._

_Go now._

_Alice_

_Destroy this._

Her letter was blunt and quick to the point, yet it had much meaning behind its words. I look up from the white paper and look over to the crawling twins bouncing around on the bed as they beamed up to me. My heart dropped, my eyes feeling heavy and I run a hand through my hair in stress, unsure of what I should do. I keep thinking, my mind racing as I paced around the room with the note still in my hand.

_Go now_.

Those two little words echoing through my head as I then stopped in front of the dresser, looking through it for anything valuable or of use and I find the silvery, glittering necklace buried between Alec's journal and some clothes. I contemplate what to do with it and take the journal, along with the bracelet.

From touching the necklace, I feel a darkness fall over my eyes and I see the castle, a group of humans and tourists following Heidi as they made their way towards it in the dusk of Volterra. I drop the necklace and open my eyes again, terrified at what I just experienced but I realize what it was.

I just saw the the world through Maria's eyes.

I cringe, the realization hitting me that she was right here. Right now.

I pick up the necklace and pocket it, putting Alec's journal in my messenger bag as I then find my old motorcycle jacket and put it on hurriedly. Little Ale watches me race around the room with her big eyes, her head tilted in curiosity as I then sling the messenger bag on and pick up Ale and James.

"Mommy will protect you. I swear on my life. Okay babies?" I say softly, my voice cracking and hoarse as I spoke to the confused twins looking up to me. I feel my eyes swell up as I hug them both to my chest, wishing I could cry for a moment like this.

"You'll understand later. I'm so sorry Alec." I sob and bite my lip, trying to find the pain as I then place them both on the bed again. I look back down to the note and find there is some words inscribed on the back, scribbled quickly and in a hurry, not Alice's handwriting, but Edward's.

_My Volvo is in garage 35 of the parking lot down the street, to the right. The keys are under the hood. I know about Maria, Alice told us. Go now, go!_

I frantically pick up James and Ale, holding them close as I then manage to also carry the other bag. I silently leave the room, Ale and James keeping quiet as I traveled down the stairs to the kitchen. I hear Jane and Demetri talking about something, piecing some words together until I understand what they were talking about.

"What do you think of Maria?" Demetri's voice asked resignedly, his voice almost like how I felt. I hear Jane sneer and reply coldly.

"She's a bitch. That's what I think."

I smirked and nodded approvingly before sneaking out to the front of the castle where Giana greeted the 'guests', I carefully made sure no was nearby as I set James on Giana's desk, to help him ease a little.

"Tell anyone I'm here, you die. Understand?" I seethed threateningly and Giana nodded quickly, eyes slightly wide as she then held her tongue.

"Good." I picked up James and then looked down to the two in my arms, making my way across the cobblestone floor before disappearing into the darkness. I quickly sped down the sidewalk and made a right, Ale and James fidgeting in my arms as I then went into the concrete parking garage.

"35, it said 35. A Volvo." I repeated, just to make sure I wasn't mixing anything up until I reached up the spiral to a dark silver Volvo. I set Ale and James down, on top of the suitcase as I popped the hood and found keys dangling from the bonnet. I quickly take it, opening up the car and finding two baby car seats already there.

They plan well, don't they?

* * *

**GASPPPPP TO SHANGHAI WE GOOOOOOOOOO! :) I hope you liked it. :333**

**I love your reviews and input. Thanks beautifuls. :)**

**Love,**

**Andrea :P**


	3. Dominetta-Jane: Leaving

I stared back at the figure in the dimly lit bathroom in the airport, the brown eye contacts set over my red eyes and making me look halfway normal. The twins sat on the counter staring at the mirror as well, mouths agape and their eyes big as they stared back at theirselves. I could almost understand their dabbling and looks, Ale looked amazed to see herself and James kept poking at the mirror.

I stared straight back into my artificial brown eyes and think for a moment.

_You are about to leave Italy permanently. You are leaving Volterra. You are leaving __**Alec**__.._

I flinch and hold my head in my hands, looking away from the mirror as I sobbed softly.

_No. You can do this. You can do this. Come on Dom. Just do it._

A comforting voice in my head urges, sounding just like my father. His deep, warm voice, his big, bushy mustache, his tan skin, I recall him perfectly. All the way down to the clothes he wore, the same black faux-leather shoes he loved, the same gold chain with my mother's and I's name inscribed, the aviator sunglasses...

My hand goes to my neck, where that small gold chain is hidden under my clothes. I run my fingers around the chain, looking to Ale and James momentarily as I heard that voice again.

_Do it for them._

I smile weakly and nod, taking in my orders from my dad as I looked back into the mirror, my eyes looking to that woman that stood unsure, her brunette hair, her pale skin, this wasn't who I was a month ago. This wasn't the life I was living three months ago. I was graduating college, going on into the military, planned on dying happily in a villa in Tuscany or Venice. Not this.

My eyes flicker to the twins who sit perfectly still, clapping their hands occasionally and looking up to me with excitement.

"No, not that. But something better." I stand in front of the twins and put an arm around both of them, bringing all of us close together in a little huddle. "Do you understand that Ale? James? I'm happy I have you." I whisper softly so only they could hear. Ale giggles and comes closer, leaning in to touch my cheek and I feel something happen. She makes me recall an old memory of mine, something I never expected.

She makes me recall when I met Alec about three months ago.

_"You fear I would hurt you when I saved your life twice."_

_"You are a creature of the night. Then explain your eyes? The myths said that vampires that drink human blood have red eyes." He sighs and nods, defeated._

_"I won't hurt you."_

I zone back out and blink a couple times to refocus on my daughter, who clapped her hands together in enjoyment at my memory of daddy.

"You like Daddy, don't you?" I ask slowly, my voice defeated and soft, little Ale nodding and clapping her chubby hands together again. I sigh and nod.

"I liked Daddy too." I finally admit, readjusting the straps of the messenger bag. I picked up Ale and James, leaving the dirty bathroom as we went back to gate 7. Alice had set priority boarding, and I set the suitcase away before having to check the bathroom and adjust my contacts. The ticket woman smiles at Ale and tickles her chin before allowing us down the hallway to the plane.

"She's a cute one. And so is he." She laughs at their dabbling and try to reach out to the woman, but I hug them close so they don't use their powers on her.

"They are, aren't they?" I say proudly and she smiles, going back to her job as I carefully walk down the pathway and into the plane. A stewardess greets me there, waving at Ale and James and also cooing a bit.

_What is with the women at the airport and the constant cooing? _

I think incredulously and put on a artificial smile, nodding as she continues to play peek-a-boo with James. After a minute, she directs us to our seats and I sit as far away from the window as possible, Ale and James absolutely adoring the view of outside, it was still sundown, but this flight might take a while, no need for chances of getting the sunlight to hit me. My mind wanders a little, looking around the empty seats surrounding us as I drift back to Volterra. Has Alec found out? What would he think? Has Demetri already gone after us?

I hear Ale giggle again next to me and I sigh, unsure if what to feel.

_I'm so sorry Alec._

* * *

**Jane POV**

"She's a bitch. That's what I think." I sneered and rolled my eyes. That Maria was a danger, one that I wasn't willing to take here as a Volturi. That bitch walks into our castle, demands my niece and nephew, and then incapacitates my brother and fellow Volturi, then strolls out like that's okay. I clench my fists and Demetri nods apologetically, his hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"She's gone and we have them all safe. Ale, James, Dominetta. They're all safe..." Demetri repeats, slowly searching my eyes for approval and I nod, looking away to the door upstairs.

"After the meal, care to check on them?" I ask softly, Demetri nodding in agreement with a grin.

"Ah, but Dominetta will enjoy her first meal as a vampire. I'm sure she is with Alec right now." I laugh and nod, ready to see how dangerous my sister in law could really be. She's pretty tough, but, she can't be as messy as a newborn, like Maria.

Right? I clean up these messes. It's a grisly duty, we shall teach her to be precise and take care of certain things, certain ways.

Demetri grins and opens the large wooden doors for both of us. We see a group of curious humans busy and taking pictures of the throne room as Aro claps his hands together.

"My _friends_. Welcome." As he says this, I see something dart from the corner of my eyes, but I wave it off as nothing before Demetri perks up and glares in that direction.

"Maria..." He hisses and looks to Felix, who then scans the room for Dominetta. She's not here.

"Where is she?" I growl, hearing Alec approaching us cheerfully, a skip in his step.

"Sister?" He questions as he stops at my expression. I look around him worriedly as I don't see her with him either.

"Where's Dominetta?" I ask carefully, Alec staring at me with curiosity.

"She's in the room with Ale and James, wh-?" Before he could finish, Demetri, Felix and I darted and made our way into the hallway frantically. As we went to the door, we found it left ajar, Maria's disgusting scent filling the room as we searched for the twins or her. Alec was at the doorway in a instant, eyes wide with confusion as he then noticed the empty room as well.

"Where. Is. She." Alec growled, his eyes roaming around the room until it reached the open balcony door.

The hunt for Maria was on.

And I was going to kill that bitch if she hurts my family.

"I'm coming Ale and James. I swear." I promise silently, glaring across to the open balcony as I look outside. I will kill her. I _will_.

* * *

**Heyooooo! I love how you guys all hate Maria, LOL. I just want to say, all my OCs ((except the twins and Dominetta)) are modeled after my friends. Maria is actually a very sweet and wonderful person. There will be more OCs coming that you will hate but just to say, they all are modeled after wonderful people. :P**

**Thanks beautifuls,**

**Andrea :DDD**


	4. The Red Dragon

That is possibly the last time I get on a plane without drinking something. Being surrounded by blood, the stewardess constantly coming over to me and asking about the twins, it was so hard. Tempting to just kill her now, bite into her wrist and drain her life away, but I didn't. Instead, I kept tapping my feet, keeping my gaze focused on the blue cotton seat in front of me. I study every thread, taking note of the slight flaws of its stitching and discoloration, hinting that someone spilled something on the fabric flights ago. I drown out Ale and James, knowing that they were human too, and having them near me when I was this hungry was dangerous.

Really dangerous.

But I keep my mind occupied, singing songs to myself and twiddling my thumbs as I look to the blue seats in front of me or the white, glossy ceiling of the plane. I probably looked paranoid to the man next to me, across the aisle, but I could care less.

It was either looking like a loon, or lunging over to him and sinking my teeth into his throat.

I don't think he would prefer the latter.

So, I chew on my bottom lip and occasionally glance down the aisle, looking down the rows of various people. Business men, tourists, mothers, fathers, just normal every day people. My eyes catch the glimpses of a movie they were playing, I believe it was Mission Impossible or something like that. I watch Tom Cruise run around in Dubai, a sandstorm, and lots of action. I then get a curious thought, I've always wondered, and it might be true considering he hasn't change much since nearly 25 years ago.

_Is Tom Cruise a vampire?_

I then laugh, shaking my head stupidly as the man across from me cocks a brow and smirks.

"For such a beautiful woman, I'm curious to see what could make her smile." He says jokingly and I shake my head, still chuckling. I avoid eye contact, for fear he might see my red eyes or suspect anything off about me.

"Well, if you must pry..." I begin as he nods his head eagerly.

"I must, I must..." He jokes in a melodic voice as I get the reference.

"I was just laughing about Tom Cruise..." I wave my hand in the air in a gesture and he tilts his head to the side, curiously awaiting for me to continue.

"And?"

"Well, he hasn't aged in like, ever. What is he's a vampire?" I joke and he shrugs, chuckling at the thought.

"Wouldn't surprise me. Where did you come from to hear such superstitions?" He asks with a sly grin, I know this trick. He's trying to get to know me. Well, too bad. I'm married.

Well, sorta.

"Italy."

"Really?" He pauses and pursing his lips in thought as he snaps his fingers, acting like he discovered something. "You are from Volterra, am I right? The vampire city or something like that.." I laugh and shake my head softly, rolling my eyes at his answer.

_You don't even know..._

"Yes, we are very superstitious in Volterra. I grew up with the legends.." I explain, shrugging my shoulders in a rolling motion as he props his head on his palms against the arm rest, eager to hear more.

"Care to share your myths?" I laugh again and shake my head.

"Care to share your name?" I ask smoothly, the hunger and bloodlust escaping my thoughts as I spoke to this man. He wore a white collared shirt, he smelled of Calvin Klein cologne and aftershave. He had kind blue eyes, and dark brown hair the was parted more to the left. His business coat was neatly set onto the empty seat beside him, and his laptop bag resting against his leg as he smiled, flashing his white teeth. He was charming and handsome, I must say. Nothing compared to Alec, but he was good looking.

"Well if you must pry..." He begins and I smirk.

"Oh. I must, I must.." I tease as he grins and holds his hand out to shake mine across the aisle.

"John. John Marston." He explains as I take his hand in mine, shaking it firmly as I say my name.

"Dominetta. Dominetta Vo- I mean Ryan." I stammer, remembering I can't use that surname when on the run. He cocks a brow and then realizes that I must be going through a divorce or separation as he sees me just alone with the twins.

"Divorce?"

"Something like that."

"Sorry to hear that. They're beautiful though." He smiles apologetically and points to the twins, Ale clapping her hands giddily and James dabbling. I chuckle and nod, lowering my eyes to the red, discolored carpet of the plane. "So..." He begins as I look back up into his blue eyes, he scratches the back of his head embarrassedly and blushes slightly.

I know this routine, he's going to ask me to a date, watch.

"If your... uh. Divorced, that means your free for dinner some time...?" He asks hopefully and I roll my eyes, smirking as I crossed my arms.

"Maybe."

"Here's my card, you know if you..." He stutters, handing the thin piece of cardboard glossed paper with pretty graphics and his name on it, a number below it in blue ink.

"Thanks."

"Uh, sure. Care to share your number too...?" He asks hopefully as I put the card in my messenger bag and smirk.

"No."

* * *

We landed in Shanghai soon after that, in the nighttime as I restrainedly carry Ale and James from my hips out of the airport. John insists in giving us a ride, claiming that Shanghai was too big and dangerous for such a beautiful woman with twins to be walking around. I don't argue, using this as a perfect cover to hide my scent even further and smile. I leave the plane and we are greeted with his personal driver sent from his company, the older man relieving John of the baggage as he carries my suitcase to the trunk of the company Mercedes and gives us a ride to the Red Dragon Hotel.

John was a pretty important figure as I've concluded, his business card saying he was a business representative. His driver, Lee, stops in front of the brick, multi storied hotel and steps out, getting my little suitcase from the trunk. John, being a gentleman, opens the door for me as I smile and turn back to Ale and James strapped into the seats. I pick up James, handing him to John knowing James' power wasn't as bad as Alessandra's in exposing anything. We both stand in front if the hotel, John handing James back to me. James surprisingly behaved and refrained from using his power, which was really helpful in keeping this formal and not awkward.

"Well, goodbye Dominetta. Just remember, I've given you my card. If you need anything, just call." He explains and waves at James and Ale one last time, turning to leave. He makes his way back to his sleek Mercedes and is about to climb in when I call out to him.

"John!"

"Yeah Dominetta?" I pause, unsure of what to say. I don't know why I felt the urge to thank him, but I did.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Be careful. You understand?" He calls out, smiling one last time before he climbs back inside his Mercedes.

"I do..." I whisper silently and turn around to the front of the grand building, making my way to the front desk where a cheery looking woman wearing a blue dress skirt and work shirt sat expectantly.

"Hello, welcome to Red Dragon, do you have a reservation?" Her voice is high, her smile artificial and her make up evident against her skin.

_She is bored here, she hates her job. _

I conclude from her appearance and posture, I shake my head sadly. Poor girl.

"Yes. Under Volturi or Cullen I believe..." The woman raises a brow in shock at the use of both names and holds her hand up to show she needed a moment.

"Excuse me. I need to tell my supervisor." She explains hurriedly and fumbles through her paperwork to the black telephone residing on the marble desk. She dials a number quickly and holds it to her ear, waiting for an answer before someone picks up.

"We have a Volturi here, sir." Her brown eyes glanced to me quickly as she nods to whatever the voice on the phone says.

"Yes. Yes. She's right here. With the twins." There's a pause as the girl receives her orders and she stands up front the comfort of her swivel chair.

"Yes. Yes, I will." She hangs up after a second and puts in that same smile.

"You have the penthouse. On the house to welcome our most gracious guests." She bows her head and takes my suitcase as she leads me to the stainless steel doors of the elevator. "We have been expecting you, Mrs. Volturi. Master is most excited to meet someone of such high stature." She explains eagerly, her eyes lighting up in excitement. This meeting was probably a highlight in her life, which I find incredulous and fascinating. The steel doors open up and she invites me in to go in first with the twins. After we walk in, she follows after us with the suitcase close to her chest as she presses the button that directs us to the very top floor. The elevator automatically opens up into the grand penthouse, the room to the right of us as windows surrounding the entire left wall, giving us a beautiful view of Shanghai from up here. My mouth is agape, in awe at the beautiful room.

Dark oakwood flooring shone in the light, leather red and black couches were set against the whitewashed walls, the lounge area in the far left corner of the penthouse with a large flat screen. To our direct left, the marble countertops and black wooded cabinets of the kitchen stood, ready to be used. To our right, was the bathroom door, white and glossy. Over on the right corner, the door leading into the single bedroom was left open, two little cribs set against the tranquil green painted walls and the black sheeted king size bed sat in the middle of the room. The girl sets the suitcase on the bed and bows out of view, disappearing down the elevator. I stand alone in awe at the beauty of this room, but I feel Ale and James fidget in my arms.

"Wanna take a nap, little guys ? Aw, come on." I coo, and walk into the pale green room of the bedroom, setting Ale in the crib with a pink blanket, and James in the crib with a blue blanket. I lean on the white wood of James' crib and lean down, caressing his cheek momentarily before he shifts and cuddles up to a teddy bear.

"Good night James." I whisper and duck my head, leaning over him and kissing his forehead. I hear Ale next to the crib cry out for attention and I laugh.

"Yes, Ale, I know..." I chuckle heartily and go to her crib, tucking her in and giving her a teddy bear to cuddle with. She giggles and reaches up to me, trying to make me hold her.

"No, Ale go to sleep. It's sleepy time. Ssshh..." I say quietly and she frowns, making a little face before she rests slightly and closes her eyes.

"Good night Alessandra..." I whisper and give her a kiss on top of the head. I run my fingers through her light, messy hair, humming a soft song that I knew all my life.

_As Time Goes By..._

I hear the elevator open up again. I turn my head to see who it is and close the door to the bedroom behind me, catching a glimpse of two burly men and a red dress. I go over to the trio, my eyes suspicious of visitors.

"Welcome. I am Sandra Fei, welcome to the Red Dragon. We've been expecting you..."

* * *

**HEYOOOOO! :DDD So, she's in Shanghai, wooooooooooo! :P Shit is about to go down, that's all I'm gonna say. :3**

**Thanks again,**

**BookLover ;D**

**HermioneandMarcus :)**

**Guest :P**

**Love ya,**

**Andrea :DDD**


	5. Xiomara

"They are safe. Allow me to escort you to our master." I narrow my eyes at the two guards, unsure if I can trust them.

"Please, they are our best. Do not disrespect our word. We have honor in the Fei coven." She says sharply and I nod slowly, watching her get into the elevator. I go in after her, Sandra assuring me of the guards' loyalty.

"We have loyalty here as well. Do not fear anyone here." I stay silent as the elevator is lowered into the lowest floor of the Red Dragon.

The woman in red, Sandra, led me down the carpeted, dimly lit hallway as we passed by various rooms and doors. Stopping at the end of the hall, down stone steps and standing in front of a cherry glossed door, a metal slit gleaming from the single lightbulb hanging above our heads as Sandra then turned to me suspiciously.

"This is where we discuss business." She uttered, her voice dark and hurried as she knocked on the wooden door three times in a rhythm. In a moment, the metal slit opened and a set of deep red eyes appeared, staring into Sandra's. After a few moments of silence, Sandra uttered a couple words and the glossy wood door flew open.

Sandra gave the man a sharp nod and cocked her head to me, extending her arm as she led me in. I follow after her, our footsteps creaking on the redwood flooring as we passed by hot tubs imbedded into the floor, filled with women and vampires. The scent of honey and wine stung my nostrils, my nose wrinkling in distaste as I followed the black haired woman in red.

I keep my gaze to the throne up ahead, the corners of my eyes catching glimpses of the vampires' red eyes watching me and Sandra pass by as her heels clicked. I feel uncomfortable here, the eyes of many vampires roaming and watching me carefully.

This place wasn't exactly kid friendly, the naked women everywhere and the bloodlusting vampires that watched me closely. I try to think of other things, before I make eye contact with the man standing at the side of the throne. The silk robed leader of this coven sitting before me and Sandra as she then bowed to her knees in respect. I continue to watch the man, with long jet black and hard red eyes. Something was wrong about him, I just wasn't sure what.

I hear Sandra hiss something about respect and I look back to the leader, he had a black grisly beard and his head was shaven, except for the tight ponytail of his black hair. He raises a hand and silences Sandra, standing up from the throne as he made his way down the three little steps and stood in front of me. I search his red eyes for an answer, a response, anything.

He cocks his head and then examines me head to toe, walking around me in a circle as I felt his eyes roam around my body. I flinch involuntarily and he chuckles deeply, standing in front of me as he then grins, his yellowed, dirty teeth showing from ear to ear against his pale skin and face.

"You do not disrespect a Volturi, Sandra." He chuckles heavily and places a hand on my cheek, long, grisly nails meeting my skin as he strokes my cheek. "You truly are a Volturi, I feel your energy. You are hungry, no? Have you feasted yet?" He asks, I shake my head, a new me taking over as he spoke about feasting.

"Have you feasted since turning?" I shake my head again, my eyes flashing slightly and he smirks, running his nail from my cheek to my chin. I curiously watch his eyes as he ran his finger against my face, before he backs away and snaps loudly. He bows slightly to me and returns back to his spot on the throne, a wide grin on his face as Sandra rose. She bowed to me and her master before disappearing to get food.

"She has gone fetch some food for you, child. You are hungry?" He taunts and I nod eagerly, licking my lips in enjoyment as Sandra returns. A big, brutish man is behind her, restraining a young girl before he throws her over to me. She lands onto the ground, kneeling before me as her long, straight black hair falls over her face. Her clothing see-through, her yellow, pale skin hugging and sticking to the light material of her dress as blood and bruises were exposed. She wore no shoes, nothing but that white sheet of her dress.

"She is one of our whores." Sandra says in distaste, the girl still lowering her gaze to my shoes as she sobbed softly. "She disobeyed one of us, and now she must die."

I wrinkle my nose in disgust and wake up from my hungry lust for her blood, fighting back the urge to kill this poor girl. It was so tempting, the innocent blood running through her veins. I lick my lips again before I crouch down before her, putting a motherly hand on her chin and make her look up to my eyes. Her deep brown eyes are red and puffy with tears, a tear rolling down her cheek and falls onto my hand, the salty tear rolling off and falling to the floor as I continue to stare into her big, puppy like eyes. She looked so innocent, she didn't want to die.

"What is your name." I ask softly, Sandra shouting at me about how she is useless and is a no one. I look away from her innocent eyes and give Sandra a deadly glare, she hisses in response. After a moment, Sandra stops berating and insulting this girl and turns to her master on the throne, his hands resting on his lap as he watches me carefully. I hear the girl whimper and beg softly, begging me to make it quick.

"What is your name." I demand again, the girl begging more and more before she stops, sobbing as she mumbled her name quietly to me.

"Xiomara."

"I like that name, Xeomara." I smile softly and she shakes her head quickly,

"No, no. X-I-O mara." She mumbles and she is pulled away from my grasp, Sandra gripping her hair as she hauls her to her feet.

"Useless whore! You do not disrespect that woman! You are nothing! You have no name!" Sandra slaps her across the face, making her fall back to her knees as she nodded, tears streaming down her face as she bows to me and begs forgiveness.

"Sandra! Back off!" I scream, glaring at the woman across from me as the girl continued crying, repeating 'I'm sorry' as me and Sandra fought over this girl.

"You don't deserve to be a Volturi." She hissed and I clench my fists, my eyes growing bright red with hatred as I lunged and threw Sandra against the wall, my hand at her throat.

"Care to say that again to my face?" I breathe out, tightening my grip at her throat. She claws at my hand, desperately trying to escape as her master's claps echo in appeasement.

"Bravo! Bravo! She is as vicious as she is beautiful. Do as you wish with the girl." He applauds and turns to the girl still pinned against the wall. "Release Sandra," He orders and I loosen my grip on her neck, Sandra falling to her knees in defeat as he sneers. "Go. Now."

Sandra picked herself off the floor, her face stoic and solemn as she disappears at her master's command. He claps again and chuckles, Xiomara picking herself up from the ground and stands before me.

"Do as you wish." She mumbles quietly, I cock a brow and smile softly, shaking my head.

"I want you to leave. Go to America, leave the city, the country, now." I tell her and she looks up, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Really!" I chuckle and look to the leader, waving his hand to his guards as he shakes his head sadly.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible. She knows too much. Change her or kill her." He explains resignedly as the two large guards restrain her and looked to their master for orders. He waved them off and smiles to me, curiously awaiting my decision.

I was hungry, but I couldn't kill her. I also couldn't bare the idea of keeping her for eternity either, but I had to.

"Xio," I begin as her frantic eyes look into mine, scared. "What do you want?"

"Don't kill me." She begs and I nod understandingly. "Please."

"I won't." I tell her softly and take a step closer, one of the guards extending her arm for me to bite. I want to throw up, my stomach churning as I look back into Xio's innocent eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Alrighty! A new fwiend? Xiomaraaaa! :DDD what should she do kiddies? :P**

**Love,**

**Andrea :DDD**


End file.
